Could This Be What I was Meant For?
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Humans are strange creatures, aren't they? They love you one moment and abandon you the next.Did she leave her here that day because she knew they were like her? Misfits? Outcasts? That she'd be loved? possible Snake/Oc or Joker/Oc or Dagger/Oc unknown!
1. Chapter 1

I yawned, stretching. What a nice sleep. Strange that I could sleep so nicely around so many humans. I rose up on all fours looking towards where my human was seated before I had fallen asleep, but it was empty. The whole tent was empty in fact. Where had my beloved human gone? Frantically I stood up like a normal human to get a better view of my surroundings but something stopped me. She had tied me to the stands with the leash….

"Milady"  
__________________  
"We're going to the circus tomorrow!" my human was ecstatic about going "Father said I could bring you with, girl! Isn't that great!" I nuzzled my human, purring. It was great news, even if I did not know what a circus was. If I got to follow Samantha, my human, it was great news! I knew her father didn't like me all to much so for him to permit me to tag along was definitely out of the ordinary. They were poor and i was just costing them more money, but i didn't question my human. She was happy so I was happy. "Don't worry girl, we'll be together forever" She always said that to me when I was nervous....She knew me all to well. I disliked crowds of humans.  
__________________

_"It's called the Noah's Ark Circus! They have all kinds of stuff! Tight rope walking! Knife throwing! A snake charmer and even an animal tamer" I hissed making my human laugh. "I thought you might do that!" Samantha giggled more. My human was a mere child but I, a large feminine, did not care. My human had taken me in four years previously when I was but a mere cub. A strange being, I was, Samantha never did tell me of what I was or how I came to be but then Samantha was but eight years of age. It wasn't her job to know everything, and I didn't ask my human of it._

_I grew quickly, my human had told me. As a cub, I was tiny, as tiny as the kitten I grew up with but I soon out grew the kitten that turned into a cat of ten pounds. I grew much larger then the cat weighing in at three hundred pounds the first year, adding on an additional two hundred the next few years. My fur came in nicely, longer fur circumfusing my face and down my neck and back down to my tail, which was long enough to circle around my body once. White fur stuck up off my large rounded ears. My main color was a shimmering black with short, thin white strips on my back. I had but one white paw, the front left one and a white tip on my tail. I myself didn't know of what I was. I stood a good ten feet at the shoulder. My right golden eye was piercing when looked into it, but my right eye, a light blue in color, could melt any heart._

_"You will be have won't you, girl?" Samantha asked eagerly. Samantha hugged my large feline head. Her messy black hair was matted but her large blue eyes distracted those that looked down on the young girl. She was nothing but pure. Samantha appeared like an insect while hugging me the large cat. Her fragile, short frame would be classified as sickly but Samantha was anything but sickly. She was always full of life…..happiness. However, her pained eyes shown the true story behind them. How cruel her father was to her, how poor they were, how un-happy the nights were when Samantha would cry herself to sleep._

_"Of course Milady," My voice sounded fearful and light.......soft even. Strange I was huge and yet i had such a soft voice. Samantha said my voice was magical; it made her smile every time I spoke.  
_______________________

_Samantha placed a collar around my neck that day, leashing me like a common dog. I knew today we'd be going into public. I had to change into my other form then! In a blaze, I melted down into a human female. I held the same eyes in this form as the other form. My hair held the white streaks it did when I was in my other form, black, long and messy. My skin was much paler then Samantha's tanned skin._

_"Girl! You shouldn't do that outside! People will see!" Samantha scolded. I smiled, my human was so strange….but I was hers and THAT was paradise in my multi colored eyes. "Come on! We need to get clothing on you at once!" she grabbed my hand lightly dragging me into her home._

_It was always an honor to step foot in my humans home. It wasn't large like all the other family's houses were around it, but it was enough for her and her father.  
_________________

_"Come on girl! Let's go!" she called out to me, that day. Why was she calling me girl so much lately? "Father won't be happy if we keep him waiting!" I nodded running out of the house on all fours. That's how I tended to walk, or run, when in this form. Was I mutated human or mutated feline, I wondered at times. Samantha welcomed me with open arms, taking the leash into her hand._

_We road in a carriage that took us to a boat that would take us to this circus thing, but I soon found myself drifting off to sleep only waking every now and again to see my humans uncertain face. She was upset about something, I knew, but with her father there, I wasn't permitted to speak. I drifted off to sleep for another catnap.  
______________

_Samantha drug me all over seeing all the sits then finally into a large tent were we took our seats. Well Samantha took her seat and I made my self-comfortable on the floor, waiting for sleep to come again._

_"Aren't you going to watch, girl?" she said it again. Girl…that wasn't my name…I simply rubbed my head on her leg purring before resting my head in my folded arms drifting off to sleep…_

_If I had known that was the last time I'd get to see my beloved human I would have at the very least said something…  
____________________________

"Samantha!" I called hoping to get a reply but no one was around. I was alone again just as I was when I was a cub. Terror swept threw me. I yanked the leash trying to get free. "Damn it! How do I get this off!?" I fiddled with it for a moment before getting frustrated enough just to break the wood I was tied too.

"Hey what're you doing here? The shows over" a males voice called from down below somewhere. I didn't recognize it, which startled me. Samantha told me to avoid strangers, as they'd try to take me from her. My first instinct was to attack but Samantha said doing THAT too would take me from her. There were many things that I wasn't permitted to do but I did not mind as long as I got to stay by her side.

My eyes darted from the person down in the center stage back to where I was. What did I do? What COULD I do? I ran towards the exit but stopped dead in my tracks. What if Samantha came back? And I wasn't there?

"Samantha!" I shouted again but I didn't get a response. I could hear the one in the center ring sigh before they started heading my way. "Milady!" I shouted once more just hoping for a reply. Why would she have left me here? The footsteps came closer. I side glanced at the one approaching before hissing. With little effort, I jumped up over the human, landing in the middle of the ring.

"Lady Sam!" why wasn't she answering me! I sense others coming, from where I didn't know but they were coming. The one who had first found me too soon started towards me again. With another hiss, I jumped up to the highest place. I don't know what it was called but it was connected to another place like the one I was standing on by a tight rope. I could see everything from my place…..no Samantha.

"Get down from there!" I heard someone call from below but I didn't respond. They weren't my human so I had to reason to listen to them. I shifted my gaze downward to the people below 1, 2, 3,…8 people were down below, including the first one who had found me. Two here heading up the latter that lead to where I was. Why were they trying to capture me!? In attempt to get, away I ran down the rope to the other thing attached to it before jumping down. In a blaze, I turned into my feline state running out.

"LADY SAMANTHA!" I roared trying desperately to find her. She left me! How could she? She promised we'd be together forever! That I'd never be alone again…. "Why?" I melted down and cried as Sam had down each night. Crying was a human thing but I couldn't contain them, my emotions began to get the best of me.

**Snap!**

Something stuck my side sharply. Pain swept threw me. I roared out turning to the source. It had been one of the people from down below. A female dressed in rather revealing clothes stood holding a rope like thing. I stared at her; she held Samantha's face features making the anger slip away. She snapped the rope thing at me again. It had been the source of my pain! She pulled it back again to strike me once more but I caught it in my mouth. In seconds, it melted in two.

"What the hell is it?" her voice even sounded like Samantha's just more mature and harsh. She had red eyes that bore into mine. I didn't know what to do; she just stood there glaring at me. Such hatred was filled in her eyes and yet I couldn't stay mad at this women. She was so similar to my human and yet so opposite. Samantha would never strike me and yet this women could without feeling.

"I do not know of what I am…." I stated lowering my head. "I am not human, nor animal. I just know my human is missing…Have you seen her?" the female stared at me in shock; I could read it all over her face. I remembered something Samantha had told me before, normal animals don't speak and me in animal form, that is why she was shocked. I melted down back to the human state, without clothes. "Is this better?" at that moment I noticed the other people behind the female. All but two were male, not counting the one that had struck me. They were all dressed strangely but then I didn't really know what normal was.

"WOW what's a neat trick!" one of the males behind the female said approaching me. Around his neck was a large bow tie, similar to the one Samantha wore at times. He also wore a coat like thing that just hung on his back, purple in color. I'm not sure what to call it but he was certainly unique. He held a smile across his face but some how it looked pained to me. "Ya gotta name?"

My face went blank…what was my name?

Why couldn't I remember my name!?

Oh my dear Samantha what was happening? Was this all a dream? Would I wake up?  
**______________  
Lady Hyena-Chan: So I noticed that is NO I mean NOOOOOOOOO Ocs of any of them~! So I am here to change that! I do not know if it'll be a Joker/Oc or a Dagger/Oc or a Snake/Oc but it will be one of themXD~! You can state what you'd like it to be in the end it may help the decision~ So on with what I wanted to say on here…OTHER then I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its charactersXD just my Ocs….NOW I know this is in first person but I think the next ones will be third I haven't decided yet. Hope ya enjoyed more on my Oc's background~  
By the way if your new to my fics normally there much longer~  
the next one will be for sure~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Hyena-Chan~ Wowwers lots of hits on this story^^. So to all you here is your update! I don't own any of the kuroshitsuji cast just my own Ocs. Please take the poll on my profile, or leave your answer in a review. What do you prefer update wise. Monthly updates so you know when the next part is out or when ever I have the next part done? Also please PM me or leave it in a review on who this story should be on Dagger, Joker, or Snake. Thank you~  
OH to answer the person who left the review. I can't tell you what kind she is or how she came to be.....JUST yet^^ it'll be revealed later~**

"M-my name?" she stammered. Why couldn't she remember her name? Samantha had called her by it so many times and yet the only thing she could remember is 'girl'. "I do not remember….what I was called…." she let her gaze fall low. How could she forget her name? The name Samantha had given her!

"Oh well!" the male came even closer, placing an arm around her shoulder "If ya agree to join us, we'll give ya a new one" he was overly happy in her eyes but what could she do? She had to stay put incase Samantha returned for her.

"If I must…." she looked upwards slightly seeing the rest of the group. They were all dressed so strangely! Behind the female, she noted a male with two-toned hair wearing an interesting hat, next to him was a large male who was rather intimidating appearing but his smile was soft. Next, or rather, below him were to kids a boy and girl both frowning towards her. Next to them, two were another male and female. The male… his eyes were so distant, much like Samantha's, he had a snake around him, hissing at her. The girl was beautiful in her eyes, the flowers onto her head, the dress everything was beautiful on her.

"First things first! Doll could you get our new comer some clothes" she looked down forgetting she was without clothes. Samantha had told her that was bad to be nude in front of males. The male next to her held an awkward expression across his face, one she didn't quiet know what meant. The beautiful girl nodded before walking off past her towards a different tent. "Right now you'll need a name….hmmm" he began tapping his chin thinking. "How 'bout Blaze!"

"Blaze? But wh-"

"Sure you are Blaze! You ran off in a blaze don't cha?" he nodded as if thinking it over. Her name was now Blaze….could that have been the name Samantha had called her? "Beast" the girl who'd been the one to strike her flinched at the males out burst. "I think she should be put in your act. You ARE the beast tamer after all." the girl 'tsked' looking away from Blaze. "Besides she'll bring in a bunch of new people!"

"What am I going to do exactly?" Blaze tilted her head to the side, folding her arms over her rest. It was getting nipping out (wink wink). The two children lost interest, Blaze assumed, as they began to walk off with the big guy.

"Be Beast latest beast" both Blaze and Beast locked eyes. This could be bothersome, Blaze thought. "You are rather unique." Blaze nodded she couldn't disagree with that.

"….There's something you all should know about me…." Blaze looked away covering her right, golden, eye. "I can be….dangerous at times…." she really didn't want to continue but she knew she had too. "If I do not eat my saliva becomes toxic….and I loose control of the animal within me…If both my eyes turn to gold please, PLEASE get away from me….I cant control myself when that happens"

"Ok?" the try colored haired boy questioned, with a light pink spread across his face. Blaze knew it was hard to explain but it's something they'd have to experiences once before fully getting it.

"Golden eye means animal, blue means human if the blue eye turns golden it means I'm loosing control and must feed" she tried to explain it as basic as she could. Normally she had Samantha for this type of thing. "I eat once every two weeks, but a lot of food…..nothing no one has to worry about, I catch my own. Human food makes me ill." the try color haired one nodded slowly along with the one next to her. Blaze laughed nervously, they weren't understanding in the least.

"Anyways!" the one next to her released her pushing her towards the returning girl. "Get dressed then I'll show you around!" Blaze nodded slowly staring at him. Such a strange human. He was defiantly not as Samantha had described people. She turned her attention towards the beautiful girl. She held a warm smile while handing her the clothes. Blaze looked from her to the close then back to the girl.

"I don't really know how to put this stuff on….." Blaze trailed off. Samantha had in fact dressed her when she had to be dressed. The girl just smiled pulling her towards one of the tents.

"I'll help you then" she said stopping in the tent, taking the close back. Blaze smiled nodding, beautiful and nice. "Turn around" Stripes nodded slowing following what she had instructed her to do. The girl put something around her waste, of what she didn't know. "This'll feel a bit tight at first but you'll get used ta it" Blaze glanced back at the girl nodding slowing. It in fact felt tight, very tight but she didn't say a word, as the girl pulled strings (what it sounded like) tighter.

To distract herself she looked around. This tent wasn't like the much larger one she had been in previously but held plenty of things. Crates, among various other things.

She pulled tighter, Blaze grunted. What exactly was this girl doing to her?

She pulled again, Blaze grunted again. Breathing was becoming more difficult. But the pulling stopped just as quickly as it started.

"Turn" Blaze did as she was told again. This time she was placed into something she knew what was. A dress. A much fancier dress then she had ever worn before, flashy too and revealing, much like the one the women she had previously been around, was wearing. She really didn't understand why humans wore such revealing clothes but she didn't really think long on it. The girl was pulling her out of the tent. The thing under her dress was making it more and more difficult to breathe. What torture had this girl brought onto her?

"Wow" the try color haired boy stared at Blaze as she and the girl walked over back to them. The children were back along with the big guy.

"My words exactly, Dagger" the boy that had first talked to her said. Blaze tilted her head to the side again.

"Dagger?" she questioned. The try color haired boys' eyes glowed.

"Say it again!" he cried running over to her, taking her hands into his own. The man from early sighed grabbing the try color haired boy's shirt collar, dragging him back.

"His name's Dagger" the man said releasing the boy "I'm Joker, she's Doll, she's Beast as you know." he began pointing to each of the people around him "Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter" so that was there names. "And he's Snake" he finally stopped on the boy that stood in the background, snake in hand. "And weeeee are the First-tier of the Noah's Ark Circus!"

"First-tiers?" her head again tilted confused. This was all so confusing in her eyes. Just the day before Blaze was home, loved, and with her human and now she's in a completely new world with new people.

"Right-o! If ya would follow me, I'll show ya around!" Joker said as he began to walk away from the group. Blaze took one last look at the group. The one called Dagger winked at her, resulting in him getting whacked by Beast. The beautiful girl called doll removed her hat. She looked like a completely different person! The big guy and the kids, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter, walked off to the center most tent. Lastly, Snake, stood there staring at her, a sad expression across his face. So sad…so lonely.

"Now the First-tiers are the ones who perform every night. Everyone wants ta be a First-tier member coz the perks are a lot better. Ya get yer own tent even!" he stopped pointing towards a pretty big tent. At that, moment Blaze noticed his hand…..well wasn't really a hand but a skeleton! She gasped unexpectedly.

"Your hand!" she made a grab for it, looking it over better. It was in fact skeleton but it didn't feel like a normal hand should. Joker laughed watching her.

"Ain't it neat?" he questioned pulling his hand back, bending it. "Doc made if for me." Blaze once again tilted her head to the side confused once again. "I'll introduce ya to him! Since this is his tent. If ya ever get hurt, be sure to come 'ere, it's the first-aid tent" Blaze nodded slowly. Joker held the tent's "door" open allowing Blaze to go in first, him following closely behind. "Hey Doc ya 'ere?" he called out. No reply came. "Doccccccccccccc?…….Well it looks like he's not in." he grabbed her hand pulling her back out. "We'll come back"

"Okay" Blaze murmured as if she had a choice. Joker led her all around telling her what each tent was for or who it belonged too. He spoke so nicely to her, so happily it helped ease the pain of loosing her human. He stopped at the center most tent pointing to it. "'Nd that's where the First-tier members stay."

"You are a First-tier member then?" he turned smiling brightly at her. His smile was so warm and contagious! She found herself smiling more and more as she spent time with him. What had it been? A good few hours at least she thought. Time wasn't really with her. The moon was high now, when they'd started the sun had just started setting so yes it was a few hours at least.

"Yup! All the First-tier members grew up in the same hometown, except Snake, he's still new" Blaze nodded, it was obvious then who were the First-tier ones then. "Hmm so 'en where should we place ya?"

"I have a spare cage you can put her in" Blaze flinched at the cold voice. Joker sighed turning to look at Beast who was coming up from behind. Blaze didn't turn to meet her, she knew she was glaring, she could sense it easily.

"That wouldn't be too nice, Beast." Blaze's ears perked, Beast wasn't alone. No, the tri color haired boy, Dagger, was with her. Once the two joined Blaze and Joker, she finally turned to them.

"It's alright Mr. Joker. I don't need a tent, I much rather sleep in the woods…." Blaze's gaze fell. She did in fact prefer the woods to a cage. When she was with Samantha she had to sleep outside so it wasn't anything new to her.

"None scenes!" he patted her back roughly nearly knocking her down. Joker was a lot stronger then he appeared. Blaze looked at him, he was smiling nicely(like always) her attention slowly shifted from him to Beast, who was still glaring (just more bitterly then before.) With fear in her eyes she shifted her gaze once more this time resting on Dagger. His expression changed from a serious face to a childish smile. He was first staring at Beast, his hands behind his head, but once he noticed Blaze look at him, he smiled. "Now let meh think" Joker said tapping his chin, thinking. "You ARE the only new member today, 'nd everyone 'as already been assigned a room…."

"I told you already!" Blaze retorted sternly. "I do not need a tent. Samantha always made me sleep outside, except on rainy nights, so I'm used to it…So awe good night!" Blaze didn't think twice about it. She wanted to get away from Beast and fast! She didn't look back as she ran, nor ahead thus running into someone. Of course just her luck. She fell to the ground with a thump. "Aw…su-sorry!"


End file.
